Quand venait la nuit
by Melian24
Summary: Durant la nuit, Kakashi se livre à une activité peu orthodoxe. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne s'en doute. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Durant la nuit, Kakashi se livre à une activité peu orthodoxe. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne s'en doute. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. Chapitre 1, pov Kakashi.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : T

Dernières notes : Voici donc ma toute première fanfic Naruto. Je fais donc appel à votre indulgence. Un grand merci à Mayura_8 pour sa bêta-lecture. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture.

QUAND VENAIT LA NUIT

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait souvent l'impression qu'une force extérieure menait ses pas jusque devant cette fenêtre. Il avait pourtant essayé d'y résister en usant de toute sa volonté mais l'espace d'une seconde, l'image fugace d'un regard de velours annihilait sa résolution.

Comment aurait-il pu se détourner de la douceur de ces yeux de biche ? Alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, pouvoir s'y noyer.

Chaque nuit, Kakashi revenait au même endroit, juste pour le voir. Des fois, cela pouvait durer des heures et d'autres à peine quelques minutes. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus fascinant que de regarder ce chûnin-sensei, un dénommé Umino Iruka, vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes.

Sans le savoir, le jeune homme était devenu l'opium du plus grand ninja de Konoha. Sans le savoir, Iruka menait sa vie sous la surveillance de Kakashi.

Il était toujours plus facile pour le ninja copieur de résister à l'envie de l'observer durant la journée. Son esprit était occupé par les missions à accomplir ou par la lecture du dernier "Icha Icha" et même par les défis stupides de Gai mais quand venait la nuit...

Quand venait la nuit, quand tous les villageois de Konoha s'étaient endormis, quand il était certain que plus personne ne pouvait le surprendre en train d'espionner un enseignant de l'académie, se réveillait alors en lui le prédateur.

Que diraient tous les gens bien-pensants de ce village s'ils connaissaient la vérité sur ses activités nocturnes ?

Certainement le blâmeraient-ils pour son comportement contre-nature, de la même façon qu'ils avaient dénigré son père vingt ans plus tôt.

Parfois, le shinobi se demandait pourquoi il continuait à protéger Konoha et ses habitants au péril de sa vie, alors que ceux-ci se montraient souvent ingrats. Lorsque ses pensées devenaient trop sombres, même pour lui, il regardait Iruka et à l'instant où il croisait ses yeux de biche il savait les raisons qui le poussaient à continuer.

Au début, Kakashi se contentait d'observer le jeune chûnin de loin, assis sur la branche de l'arbre face à la fenêtre de la chambre de ce dernier. Une distance tout à fait respectable qui lui permettait, non seulement de voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce mais également de rester invisible aux yeux de son occupant.

Environ deux ou trois mois après, la curiosité poussa le jônin à se rapprocher un peu plus. Il choisit pour nouvel observatoire le rebord de la fenêtre de la petite chambre. Le point de vue sur l'intérieur de l'appartement était immanquablement meilleur, de plus aucun pièges ou sceaux protecteurs n'avaient été posés.

Dans un premier temps, cela avait choqué Kakashi. Aucun ninja digne de ce nom ne devrait négliger sa sécurité de cette façon. Pourtant à force de côtoyer Iruka, il avait fini par comprendre que le jeune homme n'était pas un shinobi comme les autres. Il le savait d'un naturel confiant et bienveillant et à ses yeux, c'était ce qui le rendait vulnérable.

C'était peut-être pour son apparente fragilité que le ninja copieur aimait autant observer le professeur d'académie. Iruka éveillait non seulement en lui son côté prédateur mais également son côté protecteur. Même une arme humaine, un guerrier comme lui n'était pas insensible au charme du sensei.

Malgré ce manquement grave à sa sécurité, Kakashi ne pénétra pas dans sa chambre. La tentation était grande mais il préféra rester sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour l'observer dormir. Pour le moment, c'était mieux ainsi.

Un mois de plus s'écoula. Le début de l'été fut très chaud et une nuit, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent trouva la fenêtre de la chambre entrouverte. Sans doute Iruka l'avait-il laissé entrebâiller pour faire entrer un peu de fraîcheur.

Le jônin hésita un long moment avant de se décider à entrer, pesant le pour et le contre d'une telle opportunité. Finalement, il saisit sa chance et sauta souplement sur le plancher, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il prit le temps de détailler avec attention tout ce qui l'entourait. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pénétrer à l'intérieur même du petit appartement, il n'avait fait que regarder de dehors.

A sa droite, le bureau où Iruka corrigeait les copies de ses élèves, à sa gauche le placard contenant ses vêtements et au fond de la chambre le lit où il dormait. Il resta quelques instants, les mains dans les poches à le dévisager puis il se dirigea ensuite vers le coin le plus sombre de la chambre et s'y posta pour le reste de la nuit.

Enveloppé par les ténèbres, il observa le chûnin dormir comme toutes les nuits précédentes et avant les premiers rayons du soleil, il disparut.

A la fois si proche mais tellement lointain, c'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour être avec Iruka. Le jeune homme n'appartenait à personne en particulier mais d'une certaine manière, il appartenait à tous les habitants du village.

Comment ne pas être jaloux de ceux qui l'approchaient alors que son seul désir était de le garder pour lui tout seul ?

Comment ne pas envier tous ces enfants à qui il donnait sans compter de son temps et de son affection ?

La situation était devenue plus supportable quand il avait commencé à l'espionner mais avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il était devenu dépendant. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement trouvé ça drôle en citant un passage comparable de l'un de ses "Icha, Icha", où le héros éperdument amoureux de la jolie princesse se désespérait qu'elle finisse par le remarquer.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il avait l'impression de vivre et il savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus se satisfaire de ces simples coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Bientôt, il voudrait plus mais en attendant il se contentait de cela.

Les nuits suivantes, Kakashi trouva également la fenêtre de la chambre entrouverte comme une invitation à entrer. Il aimait être là, pouvoir marcher dans sa chambre, effleurer du bout des doigts la couverture de ses livres, respirer son odeur sur ses vêtements même s'il savait que tout cela était mal.

Si Iruka venait à l'apprendre, il n'apprécierait certainement pas cette intrusion dans sa vie privée. Au cours de ses observations sur le chûnin, le ninja copieur avait appris que très peu de personne pouvait se targuer d'avoir le privilège de faire partie de ses amis intimes. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à présent il n'avait trouvé nul part la trace d'une petite-amie ou d'un amant présent ou passé.

Une vie entière dévouée à Konoha, tout comme la sienne. Malgré leurs différences, ils possédaient également de nombreux points communs qui les rapprochaient. Encore fallait-il qu'Iruka en ait conscience. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Kakashi.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que le jônin pénétrait dans la chambre d'Iruka et puis une nuit, ce fut insuffisant. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus finit par arriver. Il quitta son coin obscure pour s'approcher doucement du lit du jeune homme. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches et le regard triste, le jônin réprima la vague de douleur qui lui oppressait la poitrine.

Comment pourrait-il se faire aimer d'un homme qui le détestait cordialement ?

Kakashi avait beau observer le chûnin, rechercher des informations sur lui, afin de mieux le connaître pour mieux lui plaire, dès qu'il tentait une nouvelle approche, celle-ci se soldait par un échec.

Certes, il réussissait à attirer l'attention du jeune professeur mais jamais comme il le souhaitait. Il ne comptait plus les nombreux revers qu'il avait dû subir à cause de son incompétence à interagir socialement avec le genre humain. Le ninja copieur finissait toujours par dire un mot de travers, provoquant de ce fait la colère du jeune homme, ou pire, son indifférence.

De plus, Iruka n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser séduire par une aura mystérieuse ou une réputation dépassant les frontières du pays. Il était bien plus compliqué que cela. Décrypter sa personnalité se révélait être un véritable casse-tête, que même le génie du ninja copieur ne parvenait à résoudre.

C'était aussi ce qui faisait l'attrait du jeune homme.

Dans son sommeil, le chûnin remua légèrement, faisant glisser le drap qui lui recouvrait le torse. La vision des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés du professeur éveilla en Kakashi le besoin de le toucher. Il retira sa main droite de sa poche et de ses doigts, il écarta une mèche de cheveux bruns avant d'effleurer les lèvres douces. Le souffle régulier d'Iruka caressa sa peau.

Un frisson le secoua de part en part. Kakashi sut que le moment était venu pour lui de s'en aller avant qu'il ne commette un acte irréparable. Il avait déjà été trop loin. Dès que le soleil réapparaîtrait, il irait demander une mission afin de quitter le village quelques temps. Il avait besoin d'oublier, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, les tourments de son désir à sens unique.

Lentement, le ninja copieur se recula mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que le chûnin se réveille à cet instant.

"Kakashi..." se contenta de dire celui-ci d'une voix ensommeillée.

Le shinobi resta figé ne sachant comment gérer cette nouvelle situation. Il savait pourtant qu'il aurait dû fuir le plus loin possible mais son corps refusait de bouger. Iruka le dévisageait de ses grands yeux de velours mais ne semblait pas étonner de le voir debout au milieu de sa chambre, en pleine nuit.

"Maa... tu es en train de rêver, Iruka-sensei, je ne suis pas vraiment ici."

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir.

"Tu sais, je peux faire la différence entre un rêve et la réalité puisque je suis réveillé."

Kakashi passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un air gêné.

"Ah ! Je suis désolé de t'importuner à cette heure de la nuit mais il y avait ce petit écureuil poursuivit par un gros chat qui est venu se réfugier dans ta chambre pour lui échapper. J'ai donc voulu lui porter secours et..."

Mais il n'eut jamais le loisir de finir son petit mensonge car Iruka lui coupa la parole.

"Kakashi, je sais que tu mens, cela fait des mois que tu fais le pied de grue devant ma fenêtre."

Le ninja copieur était abasourdi, lui qui pensait avoir été discret, sans mauvais jeu de mot, il venait d'être démasqué. Le plus étrange étant qu'Iruka ne semblait pas en colère contre lui.

"Comment as-tu su ?" demanda-t-il finalement à voix basse.

Il vit Iruka lui sourire, comme il ne lui avait jamais sourit auparavant, puis ce dernier se mit à bailler.

"Si ça ne te dérange pas, nous en rediscuterons demain matin, au petit-déjeuner. Je suis trop épuisé pour avoir cette discussion maintenant."

Kakashi sursauta de surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ? Iruka lui avait parlé de petit-déjeuner avec lui le lendemain ?

Le jeune professeur se poussa de l'autre côté de son lit et tapota de la main la place qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt.

"Ne reste pas debout, viens te coucher. Je t'ai dit que nous allions en reparler demain matin."

Kakashi était décontenancé ; néanmoins, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, trop heureux d'être encore en vie et, qui plus est, invité à partager le lit du sensei. Il se déshabilla rapidement, ne conservant sur lui que ses sous-vêtements, puis il se faufila sous les draps encore chauds de la présence d'Iruka. Emmitouflé jusqu'aux yeux, il huma profondément le parfum du chûnin imprégnée dans le tissu.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa quelque chose.

"Tu as laissé exprès ta fenêtre sans pièges et ouverte pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le corps du jeune homme était tourné vers lui. Malgré la pénombre il vit encore un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

"Oui, c'est vrai, je suis coupable. J'espérais ainsi que tu allais entrer."

Kakashi sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage. C'était mieux que dans "Icha, Icha".

"Pour quelle raison as-tu fait ça ?" se risqua-t-il à demander.

"Tu avais besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour franchir ce cap et je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Tu sais, pour un génie, tu peux être très lent des fois."

Le ninja copieur se tourna alors complètement vers le jeune professeur, le bas de son visage toujours masqué par le drap et lui murmura d'une voix rauque.

"Je sais mais tu vas y remédier, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le chûnin eut un petit rire amusé avant de plonger ses doigts dans la chevelure hirsute du shinobi.

"Oui, je te le promets. Je m'y mets dès demain matin."

Kakashi poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Pour une fois, il attendrait avec impatience la venue des premiers rayons de soleil.


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : Durant la nuit, Kakashi se livre à une activité peu orthodoxe. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne s'en doute. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. Chapitre 2, pov Iruka.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : T

Dernières notes : Voici donc la deuxième et dernière partie de ma toute première fanfic Naruto. Je fais donc de nouveau appel à votre indulgence. Un grand merci à Mayura_8 pour sa bêta-lecture. Je tiens également à remercier toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre mais en particulier celles et ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. Comme toujours, les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture.

JUSQU'AUX PREMIERS RAYONS DE SOLEIL

Kakashi s'était finalement endormi. Quant au professeur d'académie, il ne succomba au sommeil que lorsqu'il fut certain que le ninja copieur ne s'enfuirait pas. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec les jônins et en particulier avec celui-ci.

Au petit matin, Iruka fut d'abord réveillé par la clarté du jour puis par la chaleur d'un corps reposant à ses côtés. Lentement, il tourna son visage et découvrit Kakashi endormi tout contre lui. Il paraissait paisible même si le chûnin ne distinguait que la moitié supérieure de son visage.

Le jeune homme eut un regard attendrit et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il repensa à la façon dont il avait découvert l'étrange habitude du jônin.

Tout avait commencé un soir, alors qu'il rentrait de son quart de travail au bureau des missions. Une sensation étrange et oppressante l'avait submergé. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de malaise depuis son adolescence, à l'époque où Mizuki avait développé une obsession malsaine à son égard.

En arrivant devant son immeuble, il aperçut un éclat argenté disparaître dans le feuillage abondant de l'arbre situé juste en face de chez lui. Cette nuit là, fut la seule fois où ce genre d'incident se produisit. Malgré le manque d'éclairage dans sa rue et la fatigue accumulée par une journée de travail, il était certain de ce qu'il avait vu et ressentit pour en conclure que quelqu'un le suivait et l'épiait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au chûnin pour que ses soupçons se portent sur quelqu'un de précis.

En effet, peu de temps après, Iruka remarqua qu'un parfum de chèvrefeuille émanait des vêtements d'un ninja en particulier. Le jeune homme aurait reconnu cette fragrance entre mille car une plante similaire grimpait le long de la façade de son immeuble, jusqu'à son appartement situé au troisième étage.

Le shinobi en question n'était autre qu'Hatake Kakashi.

Lorsque l'homme masqué venait lui remettre ses rapports de mission en mains propres, Iruka n'avait aucune difficulté à déceler sur lui l'odeur particulière de la plante. Aussi légère fut-elle, elle n'en demeurait pas moins présente et imprégnée dans les fibres du textile, comme lors d'une exposition prolongée.

C'était loin d'être une preuve irréfutable mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il soupçonne Kakashi d'être son voyeur.

A partir de ce moment là, le professeur ne se montra que plus vigilant et suspicieux à l'égard du jônin.

Bien entendu, il ne s'attendait à ce que l'autre lui avoue qu'espionner un sensei de l'académie ninja de Konoha était devenu son dernier passe-temps. Non, bien sûr que non, cela aurait été trop facile ; néanmoins, il eut confirmation que ses soupçons étaient fondés, lorsque le ninja copieur commença à dévoiler, au hasard de discussions, des détails personnels que le jeune professeur n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque. Le plus effrayant, c'était qu'à chaque tentative d'approche du jônin, celui-ci semblait en connaître d'avantage sur lui, comme s'il avait été témoin des moments intimes de sa vie.

Ce dernier indice vint confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : Kakashi était bien celui qui l'espionnait.

Si au début, le jeune homme avait eu une furieuse envie de lui botter les fesses jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, il se ravisa rapidement. En effet, Kakashi n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'il fallait prendre de front. La dispute qu'ils avaient eu lors de la présentation des équipes genins pour les examens chûnin, lui en avait donné un aperçu.

De plus, l'homme masqué était peut-être le plus grand shinobi de sa génération, il n'en demeurait pas moins un handicapé des relations sociales. Iruka ne comptait plus les fois où Kakashi avait essayé de l'approcher. Malheureusement pour le ninja copieur, chacune de ses tentatives s'étaient mal terminées. Il avait toujours eu un mot de trop, un geste maladroit qui avait rendu le chûnin rouge de colère et prêt à l'étriper.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un énorme problème de communication entre eux.

Iruka réprima un soupir. Kakashi n'était pas le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire, lui-même avait mis un certain temps avant de comprendre que c'était une tactique mise au point par l'homme masqué, pour l'aborder. Malgré cette prise de conscience, le professeur d'académie n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir vivement à chacune de ses moqueries.

Quelque soit le sujet, quel-qu'en soit la raison, c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il lui tienne tête.

Malgré son désir farouche de mettre en pratique ses envies de sévices corporels, le chûnin fini par y renoncer. Un inadapté social comme Kakashi y trouverait certainement du plaisir, surtout quand on savait à quel genre de lecture il s'adonnait en public.

Mais en réalité, si le jeune homme renonça à une confrontation, ce ne fut pas seulement à cause de leur dispute passée ou pour éviter de subir à nouveau son comportement de dépravé. Non, il y avait autre chose.

Un matin, quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'Iruka se rendait au mémorial pour y porter quelques fleurs et rendre hommage à ses parents, il y aperçu son infâme voyeur. Ce dernier qui était arrivé avant lui, semblait bien trop absorbé dans la contemplation de la pierre pour percevoir sa présence.

Du moins en apparence.

Le jeune professeur se doutait pourtant que Kakashi était conscient qu'il n'était plus seul, même s'il ne faisait rien pour le montrer.

Le chûnin avait longuement hésité, se demandant s'il devait aller le rejoindre pour lui demander des explications. Il abandonna ce projet car le mémorial était un lieu de recueillement qui ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de discussion aussi triviale. Par respect pour les morts, dont les noms étaient gravés dans le marbre et pour celui qui leur rendait hommage, Iruka préféra attendre une meilleure occasion pour régler ses comptes.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, le jeune homme ne savait pas quelle attitude adopté vis-à-vis de Kakashi. Il s'était laissé attendrir par son apparente fragilité ; cependant, il avait eu la sensation d'avoir vu, pour la première fois, le véritable visage du jônin.

Son regard de chien battu et son comportement de loup solitaire, lui donnaient envie de l'aimer. Cette pensée était des plus révélatrice.

Quelle idée saugrenue !

Comme si Kakashi cherchait à se faire aimer de lui !

Si, à ce moment là, le chûnin n'était pas déjà assis, il serait certainement tombé le cul par terre devant une telle évidence. Peut-être que c'était effectivement ce que le célèbre shinobi essayait de faire et cela pouvait également expliquer son attitude excentrique de ces derniers temps.

Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi flagrant ?

Et qu'essayait de lui prouver Kakashi en agissant de la sorte ?

Qu'il était un être humain comme les autres, capable d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour ?

A ce stade de sa réflexion, Iruka ne pouvait faire que des suppositions. Par expérience et d'après ses observations, il avait fini par conclure qu'il ne servait à rien de mettre Kakashi devant le fait accompli. Il ne ferait que nier tout en bloc.

Déjà qu'il était difficile de lui faire admettre que ses rapports de mission s'apparentaient d'avantage à des torchons qu'à des documents officiels. Alors, lui faire avouer que sa fascination pour un autre homme était certainement la manifestation de son affection pour lui relevait d'avantage d'une mission de rang S.

Le problème semblait insoluble mais Kakashi n'était pas pour autant un cas désespéré.

Il était rassurant de constater qu'il s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à son travail ou à ses livres au contenu douteux et étonnant qu'il manifestait une curiosité croissante pour un collègue. Malgré toute sa colère, Iruka se sentait flatté. Avec le temps et un certain recul sur cette situation, il avait même fini par apprécier d'être le centre d'intérêt d'un tel ninja.

Habituellement, c'était le jeune homme qui veillait sur les autres. Principalement sur ses élèves mais aussi sur les autres shinobis de Konoha, sans distinction de rang, en leur apportant une écoute attentive et un peu de réconfort lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Petit à petit, la colère qu'il avait ressenti envers Kakashi avait fait place à un autre sentiment. Au début, il n'avait pas su lui donner un nom mais dès qu'il pensait aux visites nocturnes que lui rendait le ninja copieur, une vague de chaleur l'envahissait. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément romantique auquel il n'avait jamais songé auparavant et cette simple idée que quelqu'un veillait sur lui, durant la nuit, le faisait se sentir spécial.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait ressenti le chakra troublé du jônin à proximité de sa chambre mais jamais l'homme masqué n'avait été au-delà de l'appui.

Le jeune homme en déduisit qu'il lui fallait simplement se montrer patient et laisser Kakashi franchir cette étape sans le brusquer. Seulement, la patience du professeur avait des limites que le jônin avait largement dépassées.

Par moment, il pouvait se montrer tellement plus exaspérant qu'un enfant.

Alors, laisser sa fenêtre ouverte et sans pièges fut une excellente tactique qui se révéla payante sur le long, très long terme. Mais le résultat était là, Kakashi avait finalement franchi le cap et après quelques nuits passées dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, à brasser des pensées mélancoliques, il était enfin tout près de lui, couché dans son lit.

Iruka poussa un autre soupir. Pendant des mois il avait vécu sous l'œil de cet homme mais à aucun moment celui-ci ne s'était douté que son petit jeu avait été découvert. En temps normal, le chûnin aurait été vexé d'être sous-estimé de cette manière mais il pouvait bien pardonner à Kakashi cette erreur de jugement, puisqu'elle l'avait conduite à cet instant précis.

Iruka s'interrogea un long moment à savoir s'il devait ou non réveiller son invité. Finalement, le chûnin décida de le laisser se reposer, pendant qu'il irait préparer le petit déjeuner. Après tout, il lui avait promis qu'ils le prendraient ensemble.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'une main puissante le saisit par le bras. Loin d'être effrayé, le jeune homme était juste un peu confus par cette soudaine étreinte. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'homme masqué soit déjà réveillé.

"Kakashi ?"

L'œil droit du jônin s'ouvrit lentement. Le sensei ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son invité paraissait tellement fatigué malgré sa vivacité.

"Iruka," murmura ce dernier d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Bien dormi ?"

Une question anodine mais le ninja copieur mit un certain temps avant d'acquiescer. Son œil visible resta longuement figé sur sa main agrippée au bras de son hôte.

"Je voulais m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas," déclara-t-il enfin pour justifier son geste avant de relâcher lentement son emprise.

"Tu ne rêves pas," lui confirma très sérieusement le jeune homme d'une voix douce comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

"Désolé."

"Ne le sois pas."

Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager sans dire un mot. Le silence se prolongea. Iruka comprit alors que Kakashi attendait quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

Soudain, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent se redressa promptement, faisant par là même glisser le drap qui lui cachait le bas du visage. Iruka, pétrifié, n'osa plus bouger un muscle car l'objet des plus grands fantasmes du village de Konoha venait de lui être révélé dans son intégralité.

Avant même que le professeur ne puisse formuler une pensée cohérente, son invité se pencha vers lui et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou. Le contact d'une peau nue contre la sienne et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait lui rappela à quel point la présence d'un être aimé lui avait manqué.

"Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'en rêvais," murmura Kakashi d'une voix tremblante.

Le chûnin enlaça l'autre homme et le serra étroitement contre lui.

"Et si tu savais depuis le temps que je t'attendais," chuchota Iruka dans le creux de son oreille.

Quelques minutes ou bien quelques secondes s'écoulèrent mais lorsque Kakashi se redressa enfin, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer et prenant conscience des mots qui venaient d'être prononcés, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Le grand Hatake Kakashi, le génie au Sharingan et maître de mille jutsus était en train de rougir comme une écolière devant lui. C'était à coup sûr un spectacle inédit.

"Que vas-tu faire de moi à présent ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Cette question sous-entendait non seulement une punition pour sa soudaine démonstration d'affection mais également pour son attitude de ces derniers mois. Iruka était bien tenté de lui soumettre quelques unes de ses idées de châtiments corporels mais, malgré tout, Kakashi ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

Le chûnin passa nerveusement un doigt sur sa cicatrice. Il était bien plus intrigué par cet homme énigmatique qui lui permettait de contempler son plus grand secret. Le professeur se sentait de plus en plus honoré par cette confiance et prit enfin conscience du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur le ninja copieur bien malgré lui.

"On pourrait d'abord commencer par prendre le petit déjeuner," suggéra le sensei.

Il fut récompensé par un véritable sourire de la part de Kakashi. Le jour venait à peine de se lever, les éclairant tout deux de ses premiers rayons de soleil et Iruka savait déjà que la journée s'annonçait magnifique.


End file.
